Disappearance
Synopsis As Deidara blows himself up with his suicide attack, the explosion is seen across the neighbouring lands, prompting all members of the Eight Man Squad and Hebi to rush towards it. Zetsu, a member of the Akatsuki, witnesses Deidara's explosion, and judging by the blasts, believes that Sasuke and Tobi have died as well. Zetsu reports this to the other Akatsuki members and the Akatsuki leader asks them to mourn. Kisame expresses that while he misses Tobi, at least Deidara had taken Sasuke out with him. As the other members leave, Itachi walks outside in the rain, where Kisame states that it looks like Itachi is crying, and offers his condolences regarding Sasuke's demise. Itachi, however, tells Kisame that Sasuke is still alive. Suigetsu, noticing that the snake on a scroll Sasuke had given him has disappeared, uses a drop of Sasuke's blood he has on his person to summon Manda, one of Orochimaru's snakes. Sasuke exits from the snake, revealing that he had summoned Manda and had jumped inside of it to escape Deidara's blast radius, although they both got hit before teleporting away. Manda curses Sasuke with his dying breath for using his Sharingan to control him and use him as a shield. Seeing as Sasuke is injured, Suigetsu, who had been joined by Jūgo and Karin at that time, retreats to a safehouse, where Jūgo tends to Sasuke's wounds. As Suigetsu and Karin get into a fight, Jūgo's murderous impulses begin to manifest, only for Sasuke to use his Sharingan to eradicate the urges. Sasuke instantly passes out from his fatigue, as the other three members decide to stay on Hebi under Sasuke's command. Meanwhile, the Eight Man Squad head to the crater, where the ninja hounds have located Sasuke's scent. Kakashi notifies them that one of the scents is that of Deidara of the Akatsuki, whom he had previously thought was dead, and Shino states that Sasuke must have fought him. While the team contemplates whether Sasuke had been eliminated from the blast or if he had escaped, Kiba confirms that it is the latter, as he is still able to track a faint scent with his acute sense of smell; the team then heads off to find Sasuke. Elsewhere, the leader of the Akatsuki, revealed to be named Pain, along his partner Konan begin discussing plans with a masked man, who is implied to be the real leader of the organisation. The masked man tells Pain and Konan that Sasuke is still alive, and that he would approach them soon; however, he warns them that they must also deal with the Nine-Tails jinchūriki as soon as possible, reminding them that Naruto has learned techniques formidable enough to destroy two of Kakuzu's hearts and that he has powerful allies as well. Konan tells the masked man not to worry as Pain has never lost a fight before. The masked man turns around, revealed to be none other than Tobi, who states that he will have the power of the Sharingan as he is the one and only Madara Uchiha. Credits es:Desaparición